True Colors
by Reona-chan
Summary: Everyone's favorite knucklehead, in love with the popular girl? What's up with the world these days? NaruSaku; Slight SasuSaku WARNING: CHAPTER TWO WENT DOWNHILL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Yeah… I'm writing a NaruSaku one-shot just for the hell of it. And, even though I'm still working on a sequel to "How Could He Love You More?" and I need to update "Who Knew What Summer Vacation Could Bring", this idea popped in my brainless head and I thought, "Bah, I'm going to write this thing if it's the last thing I do!". So, yeah.

**Disclaimer: If I DID own it, why would I be writing this if I could put it in the anime, huh?**

I accept flames for this fic, I mean, this isn't one of my best works… Un!

Nobody shall eat the flames for I shall be burned in them, hmm.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are _**GREATLY **_appreciated, un!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**True Colors"**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the punk at school, while Sakura Haruno is the little goddy-two shoes girl. Can two opposites possibly attract?_

Word Count

**Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Title and Word Count: 1,763 Words**

**The Story Itself: 1,548 Words**

Main Characters

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Other Characters

Uchiha Sasuke

Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Tsunade

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki walked in the cafeteria. Knowing his outfit of a simple orange t-shirt and blue jeans would stand out amongst the uniformed people, he smirked. _'My principal didn't even notice, Tsunade-baa-chan,' _He thought grinning to himself. Though Naruto was the one to brag, he didn't always mention his awesome skills on the guitar. He wanted to be a rock star when he grew up, and that's when his eyes moved from in front of him, to his right side. He then noticed the new girl, Sakura Haruno. She was happily chatting with her 'friends' at the popular table. It wasn't a surprise, though. She was pretty, pampered and basically a boy magnet. It wouldn't be unusual to see a whole bunch of boys surround her.

That was why they were so different.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura Haruno sat on her table with her group, something made up of some stuck-up bitches. Technically, she didn't really consider all of them friends. Unless you counted Ino Yamanaka, her best friend since kindergarten. That girl she could trust. And Hinata Hyuuga, she made the group because Ino said she had to, for the two to hang out. Even though Hinata was shy, she was slowly getting out of her shell and began expressing her feelings more openly.

"Hey, Sakura, look, it's that Naruto kid," Ino quietly whispered to the pink haired girl beside her. Sakura's jade green eyes darted towards the blonde Uzumaki, and suddenly, she felt her heart leap. She noticed the boy grinning at her and finally realized how cute he was. Only after a few seconds could she distinguish the next piece of dialogue spoken. "That guy is really weird. I mean, look at those whiskers! And he has a stupid tatoo on his stomach! I don't know how ANYONE would actually like him!" Ino shouted. Sakura, finally realizing her friends didn't like the Uzumaki, sighed heavily. She had to fit in, no matter what.

Naruto scowled darkly as he heard the words, 'weird', 'whiskers' and the phrase, 'how ANYONE would actually like him'. He was a normal person, like everyone else. And why did they still scorn him? When he was technically one of them! Not a girl, of course, but a person. Who had feelings, even though he hid them under his idiotic potential. His eyes moved from Sakura and he started to look for his group. They had made a band called, "Konoha Demonz", and it consisted of, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. Though they weren't the bad boys in school, they still caused a lot of trouble. Sasuke remained quiet most of the time though. The bad boys were the Akatsuki, a bunch of seniors and juniors known for their in-school fights and times when they skipped their classes. Even so, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru, did cause some troublesome deeds that earned them the place to stay in juvy for a while.

It was not like Naruto hadn't been there before. He had painted the monuments of the former principals of the school and was sent to juvy then. He caused trouble quite a lot, thinking they were just simple pranks, even though they were crimes against the school.

"Hn, took you long enough," Sasuke said while leaning on his locker.

"Yeah, the wait was so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and sighed heavily, "I could've used that time to watch clouds."

"Akamaru was getting pissed 'cause you took so long Naruto!" Kiba practically shouted. Naruto just waved it all and mumbled, "I'm skipping the rest of class for today."

"Why, Principal Tsunade said if you skip even more classes, you might even go to jail," Sasuke replied, slightly worried about his friend and rival. "So what, the old lady won't care," Naruto retorted.

"Any plans for later? 'Cause I'm going to be starved," Kiba asked, trying to take Naruto and Sasuke's minds off of Principal Tsunade. Her damn rack was too much for the Flirt Machine.

"Sorry, gotta work," Naruto replied, "Which is why I'm skipping school."

"Ouch," Shikamaru said sarcastically, "Guess we can't practice this time, huh?"

Naruto just nodded and heard the lunch bell rang. He then separated from his group as well as the rest of the teenagers in the cafeteria. He quickly jumped out the window, which was only 3 stories high, mind you. Naruto was technically great in agility, so, to him, it didn't matter.

Why the boy had to work, well, his mother had died in a car accident and his father had left him since then. It seemed his father had loved Naruto's mother so much, he couldn't stand it without her. And since money didn't come out of his ass, he had no choice.

He had to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura waved her friends goodbye and decided to go to the restaurant next-door. She hadn't seen Naruto the rest of the day, so she figured he had skipped classes. _'For what reason though?' _She thought and sighed. She told her friends to meet her at the restaurant in an hour, for she wanted to do her homework first. And with friends, no, stuck-up bitches there, she couldn't really concentrate, am I right? That's when she saw him from the window.

Sakura blushed as she noticed the blond haired Uzumaki sitting on a chair. He was currently smoking on a cigarrete, something Sakura didn't like for it's cancer problems. He looked absolutely divine. His sapphire eyes seemed to glisten, and his spiky blond hair added a little punk style to the troublemaker. Sakura wanted to sit next to him so badly. She knew about her friends, but since they weren't here…

No. But, her inner-self was practically screaming, "GO FOR IT! CHA!" And Sakura couldn't agree with her less.

Sakura finally thought she would go up to Naruto and say, "Hey there, can I sit next to you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto continued smoking when he heard the chimes of the restaurant ring.

"Hey there, can I sit next to you?"

"I don't care," Naruto replied and sighed heavily. He heard the person's footsteps and noticed she sat beside him, literally. His eyes darted to look at the girl, thinking she was female for the light footsteps she made. "S-Sakura?" He mumbled and took the cigarette out of his mouth. The Haruno girl turned to him and nodded.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, rather harshly. The way her friends treated him earlier had not left his mind. Not yet. "I-I just wanted to say sorry about my friend's behavior earlier. Ino-pig prefers Sasuke over you, you know?" Sakura replied and blushed a fierce red, causing Naruto to be confused. He wasn't really in the expertise level of this feeling you call love. And the thing called compassion. It was all new to him, so he thought the girl had a fever. Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's, er, large forehead and felt heat.

"You have a fever," Naruto stated. Sakura nodded, she had it a few days ago and still went to school. Her parents had said that perfect attendance was a good thing. And that Sakura should always have it for the better of things.

"Ne, anyway, my break is over," The Uzumaki said and smashed the cigarette with his foot. "Wait!" Sakura called out and held Naruto's arm before leaving. "What?" Naruto muttered with a bored expression. "Let me get your number, so, we could hang out sometime… If it's okay with you," She said, smiling a little. "'kay, let me get your number too," Naruto muttered quickly. The two then exchanged numbers and Naruto left for work.

Little did they know they were slowly falling for each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Their meetings were usually everyday, before Sakura's friends would arrive. Naruto and Sakura would talk about their lives, what happened and such. Sakura began to realize how wonderful it was to be with somebody who caused so much trouble. Naruto enjoyed the fact that Sakura was easily impressed. He didn't have to do anything special, in fact.

The next meeting they would have, Naruto vowed to make Sakura his. He knew, she would choose him over her friends. I mean, her friends _**WERE **_technically, stupid girls who hadn't had a soul in their whole life. He'd ask her to be his girlfriend, she'd leave her stupid friends and they'd live happily ever after.

Or so he thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto heard the familiar sound of chimes ringing. He knew it would be Sakura, considering the time. Luckily, her friends would be here, so he could ask, without being ashamed, and for putting Sakura to the test. Naruto then walked casually to the table and muttered a short,

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked towards the blond haired Uzumaki and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god…"

"I can't believe he's talking to her…"

"What if he likes her?"

"We would have to kick her out of out group then."

Sakura inwardly gasped then looked at Naruto, glaring at him. The Uzumaki grinned in return and then asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Sakura's friends gasped and the Haruno closed her eyes.

'_Naruto, the boy of my dreams, or my friends?'_

She then opened her mouth to speak.

"No way, Naruto, I'm not weird like you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Notes: **I finished it… I'm sorry for the unhappy ending… Anyway, I might make a sequel. Thanks for reading, Reona out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Yeaaaaaaah… I got so many reviews, just 15, but, it's really an honor. I decided to make a chapter two… M-hmm… So, sorry if it's a crappy chapter. I'm not good at writing. I'm new to this writing so… Yeah… Anyway, enjoy reading… Like the first chapter. Don't ask why I put parts of a song… It's really needed for the plot… If there is a plot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or the song "Sk8er Boi". The song is Avril Lavigne's, and Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

Flame me if you must.

Comments and suggestions are _**GREATLY **_appreciated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**True Colors"**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the punk at school, while Sakura Haruno is the little goddy-two shoes girl. Can two opposites possibly attract?_

Word Count

**Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Title and Word Count: 1,539 Words**

**The Story Itself: 1,355 Words**

Main Characters

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Other Characters

Uchiha Sasuke

Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Hinata 

Inuzuka Kiba

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Tsunade

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart getting heavy. She just rejected Naruto Uzumaki, the one she wanted and the one who actually listened to her. She could see in his baby blue eyes just how hurt he was.

"Naruto…" She mumbled under her breath as she heard the boy say, "What the hell do you want to order."

And with that said, she realized she had made a grave mistake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura sat on her couch. She was 19 years old, and already a college drop-out. She could have finished her course, she could have. But one certain boy changed that, and his name was Sasuke Uchiha. She heard the familiar sound of crying coming from her bedroom and sighed. It seemed Kure, her son, was acting up again. She wouldn't have cared if this happened, if she had a child. She thought Sasuke would have helped her take care of him.

Boy was she wrong.

Sakura propped the baby in her lap and the 1 year old cooed lovingly. She quickly stuck a bottle in his mouth and watched as Kure sucked on it hungrily. The Haruno picked up the remote and turned on her bedroom television, bored out of her wits.

The sight on her TV made her eyes open wide and her mouth to be left agape.

There _**HE **_was. The one she had rejected, the one she wanted so badly.

"Naruto…" She quietly whispered and traced her index finger on her lips. Just the sound of his name brought her joy. "Naruto!" She shouted and grabbed the phone hurriedly. The black haired child watched Sakura in annoyance with a look that practicallu screamed, 'HEY!-I'm-drinking-some-good-milk-now-so-shut-the-hell-up!'.

"Ino! Do you see who's on MTV?" Sakura asked the blond on the other side.

"_Is that… Naruto?"_

"Yeah! It's been so long since he dropped out during our freshman year!"

"_I know! I can't believe the idiot actually was able to get his old band running after so long!"_

"I'm going to buy tickets!" Sakura shouted and almost missed what Ino had to say.

"_No worries, Sakura! I bought some tickets for us and the rest. Temari and TenTen are coming too, you know? See ya later!"_

Sakura squealed and slammed the phone on the receiver. She then grabbed her shoes and ran outside.

_Creak._

Sakura looked in her bedroom and found Kure still suckling on his bottle.

Kure.

She needed a baby-sitter! Sakura groaned and shouted, "I'll just take him along!"

And so she did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto grinned as he continued playing his guitar. The brunette singing couldn't do all the work, it was proper etiquette. Wait, he was at a concert, to hell with etiquette! His blue eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a familiar tuff of pink hair. _'S-Sakura?' _He thought and shook his head. He was playing a song. He had to concentrate. Concentrate concentrate concentrate.

But oh, it was so hard to concentrate when the one you loved was watching.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Her voice was combined with the crowd's, and she had not been heard.

Naruto, knowing Sakura's hair was pink, realized a little bundle of joy that had raven colored hair, somewhat similar to that of the drummer, Sasuke. _'Sasuke… Sakura?' _The male thought and sighed inwardly. He wanted to be Sakura's first. Their current song ended and now, they had to choose the last one to play. Since Sasuke was here, Naruto knew he left Sakura alone with the child. The Uzumaki sent handsigns to his bandmates and then started playing on his guitar.

Sakura saw the brunette beside Naruto. She seemed to be the lead singer in the band. _'Since when did Konoha Demonz accept girls?' _She pondered.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?"_

Sakura lifted her head to find the brunette singing. _'Boy, girl?' _She thought and continued to watch her intently.

"_He was a punk, she did ballet._

_What more can I say?"_

The Haruno thought Naruto was the punk and the brunette did ballet.

"_He wanted her, she'd never tell._

_That secretly she wanted him as well."_

'_Definitely the brunette,' _Sakura concluded.

"_But all of her friends stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes."_

Sakura found out the brunette was popular. So similar to her!

"_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy!"._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth."_

Sakura's eyes widened. Could it possibly be her, not the brunette? She noticed Naruto's playful smirk directed at her. This was it. They were talking about her! Talk about cold revenge.

"_Five years from now, she sits alone._

_Feeding the baby she's all alone."_

Naruto suddenly glared at Sasuke and whispered, "How could you leave Sakura?"

"She was annoying."

"Bastard…"

"_She turns on TV, guess who she sees._

_Skater boy rocking on MTV."_

Sakura thought how Naruto knew. Perhaps he noticed Ino, and thought Sakura had called her. For a blond idiot, Naruto could be smart when he needed to. That added to Sakura's good list.

"_She calls up her friends, they already know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags alone, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down."_

Sakura felt her heart grow heavy. She had turned down Naruto, and for what? Her so called, "friends" were backstabbers. They left her right after she had dumped Naruto. For what reason, she never knew, but she always thought they were backstabbers.

"_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy!".  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star, slammin' on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"_

Sakura grimaced. She knew this was true. She noticed Kure bouncing up and down with his hands in the air. Sakura placed his hands in his lap and noticed how much angelic he looked when he was behaved.

"_Sorry girl, but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story __**ends**__." _

Sakura felt her eyes widen. The brunette and Naruto were _**TOGETHER**_? But, how is it possible?

The brunette never turned him down.

"_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be.  
There is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside."_

Sakura couldn't feel but know she had turned Naruto down, and missed the chance of feeling truly loved. "Oh Naruto…" She whispered and cried. Kure looked up at his mother and reached up to wipe her tears. Sakura smiled and kissed Kure's forehead. At least she had her affectionate child.

"_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world.

I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy!  
I'll be back stage after the show.  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.""

Sakura gave Kure to Ino and jumped from her seat, running. She ran on stage and tackled Naruto, gripping his shirt with her hands and mumbling his name over and over again. "S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired and tapped her shoulder. The whole crowd watched the scene, Sasuke included.

"N-Naruto… I-I'm sorry," Sakura whispered as tears leaked from her eyes. The Uzumaki blinked once and let this all sink in. "Sorry? For what?" The blond asked, fully-knowing why she was sorry. "For rejecting you because of my friends!" The Haruno screamed and lay her head on Naruto's broad chest. "I missed you…" The girl whispered. Naruto ran his fingers through Sakura's short hair and smirked. His plan had definitely worked this time. He lifted up Sakura's chin and kissed her softly.

What was once a chaste and quick kiss slowly turned into a more mature type of affection, but luckily, it didn't happen on stage now, did it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Notes: **…I'm done, un. Tell me if you liked it and the usual. Reviews anyone?


End file.
